Love Always
by Legend's 23
Summary: One-Shot McKenna always knew that there were be consequences that came with loving Jackson Teller. But his love was the greater reward. When your soul has found it's mate, but the damage has been done, do your stay or do you go?


**Author's Note: I've changed a few things within this story including the ending, leaving it a bit more open to continue.**

**_The North Star_**

The decision to leave Jax had been a devastating one. When you're hopelessly in love, you'll find every reason to stay, no matter what the circumstances may be. For the past six years, McKenna loved her husband more than life itself. He was her goddamn everything. She thought back to that faithful afternoon. The day that she decided to leave him, again.

Over the past three months, they were caught in an everlasting storm of pain and circumstance. That cloud loomed over them, with no end in sight. McKenna had accepted him from the first hello. She had accepted the darkness that was evident of his lifestyle. She embraced it. She had him. What else was there. Here ride with Jax was so high, she had hoped she'd never have to come back down to earth. At times, she had wondered if what they had was even real. After Jax and McKenna welcomed their first child, everything changed. McKenna began to feel less passionate about that lifestyle pull. She didn't want or need that particular high anymore. Jax called her a hypocrite.

Mckenna remembered the exact day she had decided to leave Jax, she was scared shit-less. Although he had never displayed violence against her, she knew what her husband was capable of, when he was given ultimatum and pushed up against a wall. They were on lock down again. The fourth time that year. They were in an all out war with The Mayans, one of many enemies of SAMCRO. She hated the lock downs, but she was there for Jax and she helped out Gemma the best that she could. The job came with the man. The day after the lock down ended, McKenna was placing her daughter in the highchair. There was a loud commotion. She looked up to see her front door had been kicked open and a man wielding a gun was approaching her. She was attacked, while her baby screaming in the background. She managed to get a hold of one of the guns that Jax kept in the kitchen draw and began to fire. She had shot him in the shoulder, in front of her daughter. SAMCRO had violated the outlaw rule of not involving family. The Mayans were simply returning the favor. McKenna told Jax that she was leaving and she hoped that he would join her. After a painful and tearful goodbye, she took their daughter, Legend, and made her way to her sister's home. Three days later, Jax showed up and brought her back home. He promised that things were going to be different.

The second time McKenna left Jax, was about two years later. He had rode home drunk on his bike. His face sported a fresh black eye and his knuckles faired no better. He'd crawled into their bed, initiating sex with his wife. McKenna kicked him out of their bed, leading to an hour long argument. Jax grabbed his key and left. Gemma called her to let her know he was at the Teller-Morrow Garage. The next morning, McKenna headed to the garage, hoping a night apart was what they both needed to end this barrage of situations that had been plaguing their once amazing marriage. Making her way to his dorm, with Legend bouncing on her hip, she found him sound asleep with a crow eater firmly in place by his side. There was a time when she would have rushed them, beating the crow eater senseless, then going after Jax. That time had long passed. She was no longer going to fight for what was supposed to be rightfully hers. Later that night, Jax came home and begged for her forgiveness. He reiterated how much he loved his family and how he would never cheat on her again. It was a one-time thing.

Months passed and things were going good, for a while. Jax made an effort as did she. They were having a date night, driving home from the movies, when they saw a fireball in the distance. Teller-Morrow had exploded. "Jax, tell me Gemma did not take Legend to the garage tonight." The truth was, he had no idea. She babysat her granddaughter whenever they went out. Jax's heart felt like it stop. He revved up his bike to maximum speed. With all of the wars and lock down and police raids, Mckenna told Jax she did not was Legend at the garage anymore. Gemma responded by taking her there whenever she pleased. 'SAMCRO is in her blood', she told McKenna. 'This is her family'. Gemma had always taken Jax's side, regardless of the situation. The bod that they had once shared, was now broken. Jax and McKenna finally reached the garage. It was in flames. She frantically searched for her daughter. Gemma came running up to her with Legend n tow. McKenna grabbed her daughter and clasped on her with all strength she could muster. Jax reached for Legend to comfort her but McKenna turned and walked away from him. Jax ran behind them. "McKenna? Babe, please." She turned around to face him. "Say that you're out." Jax had a look of momentarily confusion. "Tel me that you're out of the bullshit and you're taking your family away from here." Legend reached for her father, who held her closely. "I promise babe. You, me, Legend, we're out."

A year had past since the explosion and all three of them were still in Charming, California. Jax was the perfect husband. Just like in the beginning. But KcKenna couldn't allow her self she enjoyed it. Not while she was in Charming. She pretended to though. To the best of her ability and it seemed to be working. It gave her enough time to formulate her getaway. McKenna had filed divorce from Jax. She had planned on leaving with her daughter around noon. She knew Gemma and Jax would be out with club business for most of the day. Unfortunately, they club business was taken care of over the phone and Jax came home earlier than expected. He stepped inside and saw the luggage sitting against the wall. McKenna was sitting on the couch holding Legend, placing her arm in her jacket sleeve. Jax slowly walked over to them and sat next to her. "Mommy, I can fell you heartbeat." Legend stated. McKenna's heart was vibrating throughout her body. Jax saw the divorce paper on the coffee table that stood in front of him. He pick them up, glance over them and tore them in two. He threw the torn document back onto the coffee table. McKenna didn't say a word, she continued to dress Legend, placing a sneaker on her tiny foot. She was now terrified of what Jax might do next. "You're not taking my family anywhere, McKenna." Jax matter of factual stated. He stood up looking down on them, observing his wife and daughter. He knew he was to blame for most of the shit, but this was his family and divorce was not an option.

McKenna ignored Jax and his statement altogether. Rising from the sofa, her head started to spin. "Ready to go Ledge?" Jax repeated his original statement, which was once again ignored by McKenna. He moved in closer. Looking at his family, he couldn't let this happen. "McKenna, stay. I'll leave." But they had tried that before, half a dozen times. Yet, here they are again. Not this time, fuck love. This time she was over it.

McKenna moved past him. He grabbed hold of her upper arm. She pulled away from him, while trying to balance Legend. "Fine, you wanna leave, leave. But you're not taken Legend. Fuck that shit. I'm tired of you always thinking you can just take her away from me whenever you can't handle shit anymore." "Daddy stop!" Legend was scare. The stress in her voice brought McKenna to tears. He tried to take Legend out of her arms. "Get the fuck away from me, Jax. We're not doing this anymore. "I'm not doing this. We are DONE." Legend started to bawl. McKenna voice was trembling. I'm not putting all this on you Jackson. I've helped create this mess that we've become, and it's just time for us to let each other go Jax. This time, permanently." Permanent was something that they had never tried before. Perhaps it was because she didn't want it to be permanent. She loved Jackson. She fucking loved him.

Jax grabbed onto her again, pulling her forward. McKenna struggled to break his grasp. She lost her grip on Legend and she fell at her mother's feet. She pushed him off of her and lowered herself to her daughter. "Stop it daddy. You're scaring me." Legend managed, through her whimpers. Legend and McKenna sat on the floor in tears, while Jax stood over them. He felt defeated. Legend directed her eyes at her father with her wounded expression. Jax knelled down next to his family. He took Legend from her mother's arms. "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry that daddy yelled and scare you, okay?" "Okay daddy." He kissed her forehead and handed her back to her mother. Jax walked over to the luggage. He retrieved them to take them back to the bedroom. McKenna was still on the floor holding Legend. She was numb. Before he reached the hallway, Jax turned to look at her. "Don't ever try to take my kid away from me McKenna."

_**Two Years Later**_

McKenna and Legend stopped by the ice-cream cart in Central Park, New York. It had been a long hot Saturday afternoon. They did so much today. There was the matinee, The Central Part Petting Zoo, ToysRUs, back to Central Park. The were both exhausted and ready to go home. McKenna picked up her daughter and carried her the rest of the way home. Walking up her block, she saw some people sitting on her stoop. She recognized her neighbor, Rodney, from upstairs but couldn't make out the second person as his back was to her. As she got closer, she felt the hairs on her body stand. She felt fear. "Ah, there they are." Rodney said to his companion. Jax turned around and smiled at his family. "DADDY!" Legend wiggled herself out of her mother's arms and ran to her father, whom she hadn't seen in almost a year. Jax picked her up into a loving embraced. "Hey sweetheart!" He gave his daughter a kiss, then turned his attention to McKenna. "Hey Babe. It's been a while."

It was a little over a year since Jax had stopped McKenna from leaving. She gave herself two options. A, stay with Jax and adapt to everything he warranted and lay low in waiting until her daring escape or plan B. Well she really didn't have a plan B. McKenna had apologized to Jax for the divorce and for almost leaving. She and Jax were back to their normal. They became friends again. They had amazing sex. But then again, sex with Jax was always amazing. She was even getting along with Gemma again. Plan A is was going smoothly. Mckenna still had everything in place, new identification, money, and a new apartment in New York City, courtesy of Apartments-Find and a six month deposit. She wouldn't make the same mistakes again. McKenna loved Jackson and she loved the club. But didn't love the danger that surrounded her family especially after Legend was born. She wanted something safer and better for their daughter. Why was that so hard for Jax to understand?

Jax had found them, living in New York City. Here he was sitting on her stoop, talking to Rodney, who was clueless to the current situation. "Hi McKenna. Jax here was just telling me that he's here to take you all back home. I didn't know that you were moving. Well it was great have you two ladies as neighbors. I wish you two all the best." With that, Rodney turned and disappeared into his apartment. Jax also turned to enter McKenna's apartment. "You first." She unlocked the door and the three of them entered. Legend gleefully tugged at her father to come and see her room. She her Legend explaining to Jax what each object was and why they were her favorite. After about 10 minutes, Jax made his way to the kitchen, where Mckenna stood, leaning against the sink. Jax walked up to her and hugged her, kissing her forehead. "It's okay babe. I'm not mad. I love you, McKenna and I understand why you ran. I had Lowen obtain another copy of the divorce papers. I've signed them babe. I'm not going to contest it." "Jax..." McKenna started. But he cut her off. "I told you, don't ever try to take my daughter away from me and you took her away from me. Legend's coming home with me tomorrow. The only question here is, if you plan on joining us."


End file.
